underworldfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicolae Corvinus
Not to be confused with the non-canon version of Nicolae Corvinus from the non-canon novel Underworld: Blood Enemy. Nicolae Corvinus was a member of the Corvinus Clan, the long-lost son of the first Vampire, Marcus Corvinus, and grandson of the first Immortal, Alexander Corvinus. He was the main antagonist of Underworld: The Final Chapter, the sixth and final film in the Underworld film series. History To be added. Underworld: The Final Chapter To be added. Personality To be added. Relationships Marcus Corvinus To be added. Semira To be added. Ronan To be added. Powers & Abilities: Due to being the pure-born son of the first Vampire, Marcus Corvinus, Nicolae was a first-generation Vampire like Viktor and Amelia. Although he was never conferred the title of Elder (or Grand Elder), he nonetheless had the powers and abilities of a first-generation Vampire like Viktor and Amelia. His transformation into a Vampire-Lycan Hybrid greatly enhanced his already-formidable powers and granted him the ability to transform into a humanoid bat-like creature at will. He had enough control over his transformation that he could turn only his hand into a claw as well as summon his wings, and could presumably change other parts of his body and was even able to talk while transformed. Realizing that his transformation into a Vampire-Lycan Hybrid still wasn't sufficient enough to challenge Selene, Eve, David, and Lena, he sought to enhance himself with technology, like the Antigen Lycans did to Quint Lane. Nicolae Corvinus underwent a CRISPR process to fuse his DNA with another, foreign DNA (abalone shell) to gain its attributes, specifically to genetically enhance the durability, pliability, and healing properties of his Vampire-Lycan Hybrid epidermis. His skin cells were bonded with hydrogen covalent bonds at the exact point of acidity, temperature, and saline concentration as abalone shell. According to Semira, Nicolae's epithelial cells are simultaneously super-elastic and energy absorbent; the cells that line his organs are stuck together, but when she tries to pull them apart, they snap back. This, among other things, made his skin bullet-proofed and fire-proofed, and further enhanced his already-superhuman abilities, including him becoming physically stronger than Quint Lane. Nicolae underwent several more CRISPR processes, each one fusing his DNA with that of another animal, to gain its attributes. He then sought to find a way to make himself into a Tri-Blood Hybrid, and, after learning of the existence of the Nordic Coven, a Var Dohr Physiology Tri-Blood Hybrid. Due to his age, he was also a skillful hand-to-hand combatant and likely versed in weapons use, at least those of the medieval kind, such as swords. Superhuman Strength: Nicolae possesses massive superhuman strength and is one of the most physically powerful creatures in the series. Even in his human form, he was able to match or possibly outmatch a transformed (and enraged) Eve in strength. In Hybrid form, his strength is magnified many times over. Superhuman Endurance: Nicolae has extremely durable skin, and his nigh-limitless resilience is enough to easily withstand savage blows from the likes of Selene, Eve, David, and Lena. He is virtually impervious to all forms of physical harm, injury, or pain. He has nigh-indestructible and impenetrable anatomy. The durability of his cells can be likened to those found on abalone shells, due to their structure and super-elasticity. His skin is also fire-proofed, as demonstrated by his being able to withstand two point-blank explosions and not feel a thing when he emerged while on fire. He was even able to withstand a point-blank explosion from a grenade in both of his hands, remaining unharmed. Nicolae has been shot point-blank with multiple high-caliber machine-guns, with the bullets simply ricocheting off of his skin. He even had an entire building fall on top of him and remain unscathed. Superhuman Senses: In addition to the powerful senses that Nicolae possesses as a first-generation Vampire and later a Hybrid, he could also detect the thermal signatures of others as well due to undergoing a CRISPR process that fused his DNA with pit adder DNA. Superhuman Healing: '''Nicolae possesses a rapid and highly potent healing factor. He is able to regenerate instantaneously, closing virtually any wound within seconds. After undergoing a CRISPR process that fused his DNA with that of an axolotl, he was also able to regenerate lost limbs, organs, bones, brain cells, his lower jaw, and parts of his brain. '''Superhuman Speed: Nicolae possesses incredible superhuman reflexes, as he was able to effortlessly dodge a few blows from Eve, and then instantly struck Eve multiple times before she had a chance to respond. Superhuman Agility: To be added. Blood Sorting: As a first-generation Vampire, Nicolae could read a person's memories by drinking their blood. Winged Flight: Due to him being a Vampire-Lycan Hybrid, Nicolae developed a pair of bat-like wings that can deploy and retract into his back. The tips of his wings were also extremely sharp and could be used as weapons to impale or slash his opponents. Optical Camouflage: He is able to change color to copy his optical backdrop from the cuttlefish DNA he was fused with during one of the CRISPR processes he underwent. Thermal Camouflage: The tree frog DNA he was fused with during a CRISPR process allowed him to remove his own thermal signature. Immunity to Silver, Ultraviolet, and Nightshade: To be added. Appearances * Underworld: The Final Chapter Trivia * Tony Curran is one of the actors who have portrayed multiple characters in the Underworld film series. He portrayed Marcus Corvinus in Underworld: Evolution, and he portrayed Marcus' long-lost son Nicolae Corvinus in Underworld: The Final Chapter. Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Immortals Category:Corvinus Family Category:Dead Category:Male Category:Vampire